Rêves d'oasis
by extasy1
Summary: yuki rêve rêve . . . de . . . ? ben faut lire


Rêves d'oasis

_" Je bascule à l'horizontal_

_démissionne ma vie verticale _

_Ma pensée se fige animal_

_Abandon du moi _

_Plus d'émoi_

_Je ressens ce qui nous sépare_

_Me confis au gré du hasard_

_Je vis hors de moi et je pars _

_En mille saisons mille étoiles . . . _

_Comme j'ai mal_

_Je n'verrai plus comme j'ai mal_

_Je ne saurai plus comme j'ai mal_

_Je serai l'eau des nuages _

_Je te laisse parce que je t'aime _

_Je m'abîme a être moi même _

_Avant que le vent nous sème_

_A tout vent je prends un nouveau départ . . ." _

Yuki somnolait l'air béat . . .

Lorsqu'il s'enfonçait lentement dans le sommeil sans véritablement s'endormir , son être entier était comme plonger dans un état d'ébriété totale .

Une sorte de transe profonde .

Son corps semblait inerte , néanmoins , sa conscience demeurait attentive aux moindres vibrations , une faculté dont son instinct animal devait sûrement être doté . Un dont inné .

Notament ses perceptions auditives .

Accompagner d'un bourdonnement étrange et persistant , son ouie n'en distinguait pas moins les bruits extérieurs dû son environnement .

Le crépitement des branches , le froissement des feuilles mortes jonchant le sol , le vent qui secouait légérement la cime des arbres . . .

Ces sonorités provenaient de si loin mais leur écho résonnait si bien . . . un rêve presque palpable .

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses membres engourdis Yuki lutta pour revenir a lui .

Partager entre utopie et réalité , son esprit avait grande peine a s'orienté . Il émmergea de sa torpeur , en s'efforçant de se délivrer des mirages qui le gardait prisonnier .

Ses fines paupières tréssautèrent doucement , elles laissèrent pénétrée la lumière du jour dans les iris cristalines de ses yeux amethystes . En les ouvrant , il aperçut un morceau de ciel où un nuage se métamorphosait en ange et sur lequel le reflet de ses ailes s'intillait .Une vision qu'il aurait souhaité voir se perpetuer à l'infini .

Il se redressa , un léger vertige vint le surprendre .

" Ma tête . . . combien de temps ai - je dormis ? "

Assis au bord de son matelas immobile et encore berçer par la chaleur du lit , il songea . Le regard perdu au dehors de la fenêtre il scruta l'horizon . Il remarqua que le paysage était nuancé d'un soleil couchant , ce qui annonçait donc la fin de la journée .

Faisait-il déjà si tard ?

Et quel jour on était ?

" Ah oui c'est vrai . . . "

Yuki se souvint .

Les cours n'avaient pas eu lieu aujourd'hui pour cause d'une réunion entre les enseigants . Une veine pour s'accorder un peu de repos .

Concernant Yuki ses moments de répit devenaient plutôt des siestes comparable à celle de la belle au bois dormant . . .

Il se leva .

Passablement nochalant , il traîna les pieds jusque dans le couloir .

" Mes jambes . . . du coton . . . "

Il stoppa net .

A environ deux mètres de là , la chambre de . . .

- Kyô . . .

Yuki se mit a frémir à la prononciation de son nom .

Trois jours maintenant .

Trois jours que les deux adolescents se promennaient seuls sous le même toit . Curieusement l'ambiance s'était apaisée depuis le départ inattendu de Shiguré , suite aux congés qu'il se serait librement accorder .

D'ailleurs s'agissait - il vraiment de vacances ?

Où bien sa mesquinerie visait - elle incontestablement a taquiné sa malheureuse éditrice ?

Non . . .

Son vice allait plus loin ça . Il avait sûrement décider de prendre le large simplement pour avoir une occasion de tester le chat et le rat circulant dans la même zone .

Yuki soupira , dépité .

Comment en étaient - ils arrivés là ?

Son coeur se serra .

En être réduit à ça . . .personne ne pouvait tombé plus bas .

La tête pensante et la mine déconcerter , il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la chambre de Kyô . Une porte close . . .

Que faisait - il en ce moment ? Il ne sortait pratiquement plus .

Le soleil s'exibait radieux pour l'automne , pourtant il s'avèrait que Kyô ressentait déjà les effets notoirs à l'approche de la saison humide , c'est pourquoi il s'isolait . Haru avait raison , il se cachait .

Oui c'est vrai . . . le beau temps ne durait jamais et l'orage grondait trés tôt dans la soirée .

Finalement Yuki décida de s'éloigner , avec pour seule ombre sa mélancolie .

Ronger par le doute , écraser sous le poid de la culpabilité , il endurait énormément de douleur a s'épanouir au quotidien .

Avoir recour à son imagination était alors son dernier passeport pour l'évasion .

Evasion . . .une perspective douce , pure . . .

Sa tendance à fantasmer constinuait son unique issue ainsi que son refuge dans les moments pénibles .

" Moi j'ai la peur du vide . . . oui encore cette peur , celle qui me tenaille le ventre me provoque des entailles dans le coeur et une fléche en plein centre . . . "

Ses pas le menèrent dans la salle de bain , où il ôta aussitôt ses vêtements .

" j'ai besoin de me débarbouillé "

Il se détendit sous la douche , relâcha ses muscles raidis , puis inspira profondément . C'était un instant privilégié , un instant de quiétude de simplicité . Il observa son reflet sur le carrelage ruisselant de la baignoire et fut affligé de constater l'arc avachit de son dos .

" J'ai l'air si pitoyable ? "

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces desseins noirs .

" Non pas ça ! je ne veux pas sombrer ! "

Il saisit de suite un gel savonneux en étala le contenu sur sa peau d'un hâle écrémer .

Il siffla entre ses dents :

- SSsss ! c'est froid !

Les arômes de la lotion se diffusèrent dans les vapeurs d'eau . Des effluves de mer et de forêts fleuris embaurèrent Yuki .

" Huummm ça sens la nature "

Le liquide mousseux s'écoula le long de son abdomen . . .

Il glissa sa main dessus . . .

Il ferma les yeux . . .

Les mains de Kyô . . .

Quelle texture possèderaient - elles si il s'agissait éventuellement des siennes ?

A cette idéé , l'euphorie s'empara subitement de lui au point que ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément . Si les autres savaient , quel sacrilège !

Yuki se crispa embarrasé .

Il vivait dans une continuelle angoisse qu'on ne le découvre , de plus il assumait difficilement ce penchant pour . . .

Admirer Kyô de prés restait évidement interdit , dangereux , complétement invraisemblable . Il eu un pincement au coeur , leur interminable combat n'arrangeait pas grande chose .

Pourtant Yuki aurait pu le dévisager des heures entières .

" Oui . . . "

Il se redessina son image . . .

Sa silhouette juste là , oui juste en face . . . à quelques centimètres , une proximité aussi courte qu'une alumette .

Apparut sa cheveulure chatoyante et collorée , une teinte orange qui accentuait l'éclat de ses méches lumières parsemées de soleil , sur lesquelles d'infimes auréoles se formaient . Yuki en demeurait éblouit , hypnotisé par ce flambeau de feu à l'aspect mandariné .

Et l'orsqu'il croisait le regard de Kyô , il décelait dans ses pupilles myosis une vive lueur , presque nerveuse . Des yeux fascinants emplis de témérité .

Oui , Yuki connaissait trés bien ce regard d'ivoire , animé par l'esprit de compétition et de se désire de remporté la victoire .

" Mais moi . . . moi . . . j'aimerai t'effleuré doucement "

" Alors viens . . . "

La voix de Kyô se repercuta en echos . Elle eu une tonalité caline , un timbre que le rat ne reconnu pas .

" Viens , viens approche . . . "

Le chat sussura à son oreille en la lui frolant avec la pulpe de ses lèvres . Son souffle prodigua à Yuki une sensation de chaleur , elle se propagea aussitôt dans son corps .

- Je rêve encore . . . déclara - t - il tout haut .

Ses paroles expirèrent sous le baiser imaginaire de Kyô , il eu pour effet une dose homéopathique . Enjôler , Yuki glissa sinueusement les paumes de ses mains sur son partenaire découvrant ainsi les courbes félines de ses épaules , de ses hanches . . .

Ses hanches . . .

Il s'aventura alors sur une zone plus délicate , plus crue et . . .

STOOOOOOOOOOP ! FRACASSEMENT DE PORTE ET DE BRUIT QUI FAIT BOUM !

_ Intrusion soudaine de Kyô !_

**KYO**** ( po trés content ! ) : **MAIS AREEETE ! QUESQUE T'ES ENTRAIN D'ECRIRE LA !

**L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC**** ( moi ) : **Bo quoi . . .

**KYO**( au bord de la crise d'hystérie enfin . . . déjà hytérique . . .) : PAS LA PEINE DE PRENDRE CET AIR INOCENT !

**L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC **:

**KYO**** ( incompatible ) : **C'EST HORS NATURE !

**L'AUTEUR**** ( toujours moi . . . ) : **bo moi j'aime bien . .

**KYO**C'EST HORS NATURE J'TE DIS !

_**Arrivé de Yuki**_

**YUKI**** (maître de soi ) :** voyons . . . on ai déjà casé maintenant , j'ai Machi et Kyô est avec Thoru

**L'AUTEUR**Snif Snif . . . je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à vous et vos nouvelles épouses !

**YUKI & KYO **

**YUKI**** ( Reprenant le sérieux de la conversation ! ) : **Je peux comprendre tes sentiments ce qui m'échappe c'est pourquoi je devrais m'imaginé des choses

PAREIL ! dans une situation PAREIL ! avec un idiot PAREIL !

**KYO**** ( grognongnon ) : **C 'EST QUI L'IDIOT

_**Squattage gratuit de shiguré **_

**SHIGURE**** ( enthousiaste ) : **Bravo ! Bravo ! les jeunes auteurs de ce site sont des écrivains en herbes ! bravo à tous !

**YUKI & KYO**QUOOOIII ??

**L'AUTEUR**Bo oui , vous connaissez pas ?

**SHIGURE**** ( réjouit ) : **Il y a des histoires trés interessante à mon sujet . . . hum hum ! Bref en tout cas nous les soma nous somme trés populaire !

**KYO**** ( horrifié ) : **Tu . . . tu . . . veux dire que . . . que TOUT LE MONDE PEUT LIRE CETTE HISTOIRE DE PERVERS !

**YUKI**** ( en pleine décomposition ) : **Et que . . . que tout le monde peut la commenter . . . ?

**L'AUTEUR & SHIGURE**Ooouuuiii !

**YUKI & KYO** NOOOOON !

**KYO**** ( regard qui tue ) : **NE LA PUBLIS PAS OU TU MOURRA !

**L'AUTEUR**Oups ! bo là tout le monde est entrain de vous lire . . .

**KYO**** ( tout rouge ) : **Heeeeiiiiinnnn ?

**YUKI** Mon dieu . . .

**HARU**** ( qui débarque de on sait pas où ! ) : **Est ce que les lecteurs et lectrices auront le plaisir de lire une autre de tes fics ? mystère . . .


End file.
